


Ring Around the Rosy

by Yandere_Rock



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_Rock/pseuds/Yandere_Rock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayano didn't know what to think when her informant called her and others to her room. But she didn't expect this.</p><p> </p><p>Ring around the rosy<br/>Pockets full of posy,<br/>ASHES<br/>ASHES<br/>WE ALL FALL DOWN..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring Around the Rosy

**Author's Note:**

> I was at a big party so I thought of this. I worked on it all night, passed out and then worked on it in the morning.  
> So yeah. And five days later I finished.

Ayano Aishi knew the day was going to be awful. She didn't know it would extend to this awful, but as soon as she heard her beloved Senpai had detention, she had a horrid feeling in her gut. He had been drafted for a detention due to some unruly brat *cough cough* bitchy tsundere *cough cough* creating a disruption near him and some others.

 

Now a lil bad luck for beloved Taro turned out to be the least of everyone's problems. Ayano got a text from her provider urging for her to come to the Info club and tell everyone she passes by to follow her. Now Info-chan wanting Ayano to come to her club was strange, but everyone the girl passed by was stranger. So whoever she passed, was yelled at to hurry behind her and they followed our protagonist.

 

The red head was waiting and ushered everyone in. She listed off their 'names' "Popular girl's bitch, rainbow bitch,  our Donald Trump." She turned to Ayano. "This is all you have?! These are all of the fucking survivors!?" "Wha? Want me to find more-" "No it's too late hurry inside." Yandere-chan went inside and heard the other girl lock the door. And everyone looked at her but remained awkwardly silent.

 

Saki broke said silence first. "Ok. So what the hell is happening?" She was answered by nervous laughing. Ayano knew that Info-chan was crazy, but the fact she was this nervous made her worry. The girl always had a scheme within a plan, always four steps ahead, and pulled the strings of most events. Yet the scared hysterical laughter showed that some shit was about to go down.

 

"So you know how I'm smart?" Ayano interupted. "More or less we're just to dumb to figure out which red head needs glasses so we can't pinpoint who you are. But yeah, continue." Info-chan rolled her eyes. "So I was working on a project. It was just an experiment and... I may of spread a zombie virus accidentally." Ayano stared at her. "How do you accidentally release a zombie apocalypse virus?" "Smart people do dumb things too." "You realize that's completely illegal and morally wrong." the president stated. Info-chan shrugged. "Never stopped me from doing stuff before." "What do we do!?" Mai screamed. "Wait until the military takes care of it or until a cure is developed. Don't worry I have a supply of cookies, we should be not hungry for a week." Ayano pointed out a good point. "What about staying hydrated?" "We'll sacrifice someone for their blood to quench our thirst. I'd reason we kill Saki." "Why me!? You caused this mess!" "GUYS!" Everyone stopped arguing and turned to Ayano. "We're missing the big picture. Osana, Kokona, Oka, Midori, like everyone else but five people are out there. TARO IS OUT THERE AND NEEDS TO BE RESCUED!" And with that she opened the door and ran out.

 

Ayano stopped by Class 3-2 to try and rescue Taro. She opened the door and she gasped. The room was covered in blood. There were corpses scattered around the room. Most bitten and mauled too much to identify who it was. Bloody bite marks were plentiful on the dead bodies. The red liquid splattered across the walls, on the floor, and most of the victims. And then there was a rustle. Ayano heard the floor creaking and saw a slightly bloody boy with black hair crawling from under a desk.

 

"Taro!" Ayano squealed, overjoyed he wasn't dead, not realizing he looked at her hungrily. "No stop!" was all Ayano heard as she approached closer to the boy. Then she saw a collar snap onto Taro's neck before Info-chan ran and muzzled him. "Huh?" "He's infected obviously." "Wha? No Taro's to good for your zombie graphic novel bullshit." Info-chan pulled out a severed arm and waved it in front of him, while Ayano heard growling and clawing. "Told ya so." "Shut it, you caused this mess." The president yelled as she and the other girls walked in. "Why do you have a severed arm in school anyways?" "I hide the victims with the cookies." "Quiet." Ayano said "We need to see if there's anyone else." They surveyed the area and found bloody footprints at the door. "Oh shit they might attack clubs. Guys take a muzzle and collar, find them before someone gets hurt. Ayano head back to the Info club and tie up Taro while we go round up whoevers not dead. If we run into any problems text someone." They nodded and split up.

 

Ayano walked with the leash attached to the collar in hand, dragging the unwilling zombie through the hall.  _He's kinda cute like this._ She thought to herself. Then she heard a noise and looked. When she looked back at Taro she noticed a strand of orange hair on the ground. When a low growl was erupting from the distance Ayano sent a text message.

 

_HELP HELP SOS LIKE I NEED HELP._

 

Saki followed her trail of bloody footprints to the Cooking club. She gasped realising that they had club today and now her friends were in danger. She rushed in, only to find Kokona using Yui's head as a chew toy. She scratched what were the remains of Koharu, ate the corpse of Mei, and then used Yuna as a chew toy. Saki stood in utter shock and fear.  _They're dead. They're all fucking dead and now my best friend is a zombie._ She quickly muzzled Kokona when she wasn't paying attention. The girl grunted in protest, probably upset she couldn't continue playing. After that Saki hugged the only friend she had left while Kokona struggled to get away.

 

The president of the student council followed her trail to the Occult club. Opening the door she saw a bloody room with multiple Occult club members in a circle. Oka was dragging Shin with her mouth to the outside of the circle and sat in the middle of a circle of corpses while the girl began chewing slightly on the bodies that surrounded her. Prez watched, slightly appalled but at the same time felt it was oddly cute. Still horrific. But in a cute way. She slowly put a collar around the girl's neck, causing the girl to look at her, but before she could react, the zombie was muzzled and dragged out of the room.

 

Mai felt panic bubble within her when she noticed the footprints lead to Gaming club. She looked inside and noticed two bloody corpses slouching by the computers. She then saw a green haired girl walk to her slowly. Mai got over her shock quickly, tackled Midori to the ground and muzzled the ditz.

 

Info-chan was following her trail when she got a text from Ayano. Then she looked ahead and realized this hallway led to the Info club.  _Well I could've saved some time and maybe Ayano's life. But whatever._ She rushed there to find Ayano in the corner, holding onto Taro's collar while being growled at by Osana. Info-chan threw a collar and muzzle which Ayano caught and quickly applied to the dangerous zombie.

 

_Okay when everyone is done come back to the Info club. We'll discuss from there._

 

Everyone met back. Some seemed perfectly fine, while others were shivering from what they saw. "So how did it go?" Info-chan asked. "The Occult club is dead." The president grimaced, tugging on Oka's leash which caused a growl from the zombie. "the gaming club is dead." Mai murmured. "T-the C-c-cooking club is d-d-dead!" Saki began to cry. "Gee you guys suck at your job."

 

Ayano cuddled Taro gently, her skin brushing up against his muzzle. He was growling and trying to attack her, but she just figured he was adjusting snd he'd eventually stop. _There had to be some humanity in there. There had too._

 

Info-chan looked at Osana, who was tied to a table. The zombie was growling and struggling to get away. So Info-chan grabbed a spare leash and whipped her. "Bad zombie. Bad." Osana kept struggling and Info-chan kept hitting. It clearly wasn't working, but Info-chan found it fun to hit the girl multiple times so she kept doing it.

 

Saki glanced at the girl she was pulling on a leash. There wasn't that much hope for anything like a cure, and everyone else was dead. She tied the leash to a handle on the fridge and took off the muzzle as she watched her best friend play with the remains of her other friends.

 

The president took Oka for a walk around the hall while seeing if any other clubs were alive. She stopped at the Martial Arts club and noticed no one was there, except a body of an unfortunate victim.  _Must have fled the school when they saw the kid._ She noticed Oka pulling at the leash like she wanted to walk torwards the body. Prez realized that the girl was probably hungry as she hadn't eaten that much of the Occult club. She tied her to a nearby object and took off the muzzle, watching as the other girl feasted on a corpse.

 

Mai was wandering the hall when she heard a strange noise from a classroom. She had left Midori in a room to munch on some corpses so she didn't have any company when checking the classroom. She gasped in horror. The corpses were now zombies. The mangled bloody bodies were walking torwards her. She screamed in panic and ran. Mai tripped and fell. She could hear the hoard of monsters looming in, grabbing her and closed her eyes. Then she heard a small sound in front of her. Opening her eyes she saw Midori looking at her curiously. "MIDORI HELP THEY ARE ATTACKING!" Mai screamed. Midori didn't seem to understand but bit her arm and used her mouth to pull her by the arm. Mai began to black out from the bite.

 

Info-chan heard scratching at the door and went to see Midori holding Mai's arm. Info-chan immediately noticed the bite mark.  _Good job Midori. Now Mai is dead. Even as a zombie, you're still dumb._ Info-chan dragged the zombie and corpse to a closet and locked them inside it. She then quickly texted everyone the bad news.

 

_So Mai died._

 

_What!?_

 

_Yeah. Midori bit her. So don't take anybody off their leashes._

 

_Uh_

 

_Umm.._

 

_HA! I'm only one who kept their zombie on a leash._

 

_Well I did too._

 

_Fine we'll put them back on._

 

_It's sad they can't yet Ayano has restraint. We're honestly going to die before help comes._

 

_Gee thanks for the positivity._

 

_What should we do?_

 

_We could leave, but the exit's probably blocked. I suggest suicide. Just a suggestion :)_

 

Info-chan turned off her phone and sighed. She looked at Osana and unleashed and unmuzzled her. She closed her eyes and held out her arm, waiting for inevitable doom. After around five seconds she opened her eyes and noticed Osana, starring at her confused.  _Whipping her worked after all._ She thought to herself. So she shoved the girl's mouth open and put her arm in. "Stupid bitch, I always have to do things myself." She shoved her head down, making the zombie bite her. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.

 

The president glanced from side to side and then let Oka off her leash. She pet her slightly before unmuzzling her. "Oka. So we're gonna die. So uh, kill me?" She honestly didn't think the girl could and did understand but after a couple seconds she nommed on the girl's arm.

 

Saki cuddled Kokona close while the girl was trying to get away again. She slowly unclipped the collar and was almost immediately pinned to the ground. She noticed the girl hungrily gazing at her before being bitten on her neck.

 

Ayano roamed the hallway. "Hey? Anyone here?" She noticed in the Occult club Oka was tearing off the president's arm. When she visited Cooking club she found that Saki had been added to the list of Kokona's dead friends. And Info-chan was currently being eaten by Osana.

 

"Those bitches all committed suicide without me!" She pouted while Taro nuzzled her hand through the muzzle. She thought it would be ok for him to have a little free air. So she slipped off the muzzle..

 

 

 

Ya know I want this story to end on a happy note so it was all just a dream :P #hatesgore


End file.
